1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of games of the type which are intended to be played by a plurality of players on a board with movable pieces in association with said board.
Game boards with movable pieces and chance controlled games are numerous and well known with their objects to promote various mental skills in addition to providing entertainment. All such games accomplish these purposes to a varying degree.
However, there is always a need for even more skillful, creative and enjoyable games, without being unduly complicated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games employing geographical locations have been popularized in the past, one of the most popular of such games being the board game RISK. In RISK, the object is for the player to maneuver his armies in order to occupy as many countries as possible, ultimately to achieve dominance over the entire world and, of course, over the other players in the game. The first player to accomplish this objective wins.
Although enjoying a degree of popularity over the years, games such as RISK having an obviously military theme are often found to be extremely unpopular with people who detect the very idea of war. Because of this, the educational value in the geographical lesson to be learned is substantially inhibited.
The board game apparatus of the present invention incorporates not only a map of the world, which provides a valuable insight into the geographical relationship among the various countries of the world, but also information and concepts pertaining to air travel among a number of such countries.
There has thus existed prior to the present invention a need for a game whereby people of all ages may be educated not only in world geography, but also in the experiences and certain aspects of the airline industry, particularly to methods of air travel in and out of the various airports of the world.
The advantages and distinctions of the present invention over the prior art will become more clearly evident in the following disclosure.